An Unexpected Encounter
by PairingsYouDidn'tKnowYouLiked
Summary: Chrono is kept up late at night by thoughts of Aion... But not the type one would expect. Chrono x Aion rated M for incest, nothing too mature.


Hey just a short story I had to get out of my system while watching Chrono Crusade, hopefully you'll like it =)

* * *

><p>Chrono rolled over, shifting his gaze to the open window. It was late; he knew that much by the faint traces of dawn streaking across the moonlit sky. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and rolled over again. A hazy picture of a certain white haired devil formed behind his closed eyelids. Darn that Aion! How was he supposed to get any sleep if his stupid brother would never get out of his head? Chrono groaned and covered his head with his pillow in a futile attempt at sleep. He lay there for a few minutes, but he soon became too restless to stay still and grumpily sat up. A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was five o' clock in the morning. Chrono sighed in defeat. Well, he obviously wasn't going to fall asleep now if he hadn't managed to in the past seven hours. He may as well get up now. He groggily stumbled out of his bed and walked over to the window.<p>

That stupid Aion, ever since he and his brother had parted ways, Chrono hadn't been able to get him out of his head. That annoying voice, the poor judgement, his immense power, his beautiful hair, his captivating eyes….. There was no point in denying it; he was in love with his brother, and he knew it. Why else would he have gone along with Aion's plan in the first place? He hadn't really believed that it would give them freedom; he had just forced himself to in order to make Aion happy. He wished that he had been able to stay under the illusion that it would work, but he couldn't deny how dangerous it was any more. But now, the images of Aion wouldn't leave him be.

Aion... Chrono sighed, he couldn't believe that after all these years he still loved his brother! He had been surrounded by beautiful women; Mary Magdaline, Rosette, heck, even Satella and Azmaria could be considered more attractive than his rugged and crazed demonic sibling! Even after all the time he had spent around them, after everything they had gone through, the only way he could think of them was as friends.

Chrono blinked and looked at his clock. It was half past six, he realized. He decided that now was as good of a time as any to go eat. Chrono turned around, and gasped in shock.

"Ai-Aion?" he stuttered, eyes widening. What? Aion? How did he get into the Order? Had no one noticed him? Why was he here? Chrono gazed nervously at his brother, who was just standing there, smirking. Chrono shook his head; no, it was impossible, Aion couldn't be here. He was probably just seeing things from lack of sleep. Chrono took a cautious step forward, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the figure speak.

"Hello, Chrono," Aion said calmly, as if it were perfectly normal for him to be standing in Chrono's room at half past six in the morning.

"Aion! What are you doing here?" Chrono demanded shakily, still spooked by his brother's sudden appearance.

Aion looked amused, "Did you not want to see me, my little Chrono?" Chrono realized that he was blushing, and wished that he could die of embarrassment on the spot. Aion laughed, and Chrono desperately fought back against the redness in his cheeks, but in doing so he just became more flustered. Chrono groaned, he could normally control his feelings around Aion fairly well, but this lack of sleep was messing with his emotions. Chrono noticed in horror that he had let the silence stretch for far too long. He jumped nervously as Aion drew closer. He looked around desperately, if it came to a one on one fight, he wouldn't stand a chance in his smaller form.

Aion grinned evilly, "Now now Chrono, don't be that way," he sneered, "Were you not just hoping this would happen? You and me, all alone, no one awake..."

"What are you talking about, Aion?" Chrono replied edgily, trying to play dumb, "Why would I want to see you at a time like this? Go!" Aion only laughed.

"You surely can't be trying to fool me?" Aion said, raising an eyebrow, "I know how you feel about me Chrono, don't think I didn't notice all those sideways glances and star struck expressions." Chrono felt his heartbeat speed up. Oh no, he thought, he knows, he knows, what do I do? How can I possibly prove him wrong? This is bad, what is he going to do? Chrono eyed Aion nervously as he took yet another step forward, looming over him.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" Chrono managed, "Why are you saying all this?" Aion smiled darkly at him.

"Because," he said softly, "You're in luck." Aion slid his hands onto Chrono's cheeks, bringing his face closer. Chrono froze in shock, his thoughts running wild. What was going on? Why was Aion doing this? Why was Aion here? He shivered as he felt his brother's breath ghosting over his face.

"Aion, what are you doing?" he choked out, his heartbeat going crazy. Aion chuckled and closed the gap between their mouths. Chrono's mind shut down, and his eyes widened. He felt Aion bring his hands behind his head; he felt his warm breath on his face. It wasn't until he could feel the wet touch of his brother's tongue on his lips that he registered it. Aion was kissing him. Chrono moaned softly and clutched onto his brother's shoulders, his knees suddenly too weak to hold his weight. He could feel Aion's body pressed up against his own, pushing him back slightly onto the cool glass of the window pane. He felt Aion's tongue slip between his lips, and he finally came to his senses. Chrono inhaled sharply and shoved Aion away, taking him by surprise.

Aion straightened up, smirking slightly at him, "Well, what's all this? Were you not enjoying yourself, Chrono?" Chrono glared embarrassedly at Aion, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Don't give me that!" he spluttered, "I've seen how you do that to every girl you see…" Chrono looked down. He couldn't believe that he had let his brother kiss him, that he had even enjoyed it! How could he let himself get taken advantage of like that? Aion looked down at his flustered brother, with that irritatingly attractive smirk still upon his face.

"Ah, but how do you know I don't mean it this time, Chrono?" he replied smoothly. Chrono tried to find a reason, but he couldn't think, he was too tired, his mind wasn't working properly.

"I… Well, that is yo-" Chrono interrupted himself with a large yawn, his eyelids drooping. Aion took the opportunity to place a quick kiss on his nose. Chrono squeaked with surprise and jolted back against the window. Aion laughed heartily, making Chrono's eyes widen with panic. "Shhh! You're going to wake everyone up!" he hissed.

"I thought you wanted someone to come bail you out," Aion purred.

"They'll kill you if they find you here!" Chrono protested. Aion raised an eyebrow, and Chrono realized with horror what he had just said. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I want you dead!"

"Oh really? That's what you meant?" Chrono sighed in defeat, it was no use, he just couldn't think.

"I mean that I lov-" Chrono cut himself off, this time intentionally as he realized what he was about to say. Aion smiled, quietly triumphant. Chrono couldn't believe his lack of self-control; it was just one night's sleep, why was it affecting him so much? He swayed slightly and his eyelids fluttered, half-closed. He tried to force them open, but before he could, he felt strong arms wrap around him. He clumsily attempted to shove them away, but he may as well have not even tried for all the good it did. Chrono shivered as he felt a single finger run up his chin, lifting his head upwards.

"No..." he mumbled, "Aion, stop, please." He felt more than heard a small chuckle, Aion's breath washing over him. Chrono desperately turned his head away, trying to avoid those lips, he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist if his brother went any farther. He felt strong yet gentle fingers tilting his head forwards again. Chrono gasped as he felt those smooth, powerful lips upon his own. Aion didn't waste any time this time around, with one arm around his brother's waist and one hand behind his head; he dipped his tongue into Chrono's waiting mouth. Chrono moaned; this had to be a dream, he thought, this can't be real. He shivered as he felt Aion's tongue trace over his teeth. He found his hands climbing onto Aion's shoulders again, it was no use, he couldn't control it any more.

Chrono started to respond with movements of his own tongue, shuddering pleasantly when he felt Aion's slide smoothly along it. He could feel his heart going crazy with passion; he had been waiting for this for who knows how many years. Too many, he reflected, but he was distracted from his thoughts as he felt the hand on his waist slide lower. His eyes widened and he pulled himself closer to Aion in an attempt to move away from the hand. As he wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, feeling their tongues clash, he heard a crash as the door was flung open.

"Chrono! I heard a moaning noise, are you oka-" Rosette froze, staring at the two brothers. Chrono flushed a terrific shade of red, then felt his knees give way from sheer embarrassment. To his horror, Aion swept him up, preventing his fall. Chrono groaned, he had just been caught making out with his evil twin brother who was now carrying him bridal style! Things couldn't possibly get any worse-

"CHRONO!" Rosette screamed, tears welling in her eyes, "What happened? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Um, Rosette, I can explain everything," Chrono began hurriedly, struggling to get out of Aion's strong grip. Aion, however, only held him tighter, and took the discussion into his own hands.

"Can't you see what's going on, Mary Magdalene?" he said smoothly, "Chrono and I were just having a bit of fun, until you showed up."

Rosette gave Chrono a look of complete betrayal, "He's lying, right? He forced you, you don't want this!" she cried out desperately. Chrono looked down, ashamed.

"I… I'm sorry Rosette," he mumbled, "He's right… I-" Chrono broke off with a yawn, "I love him…." Rosette stood in the doorway, her gaze full of utter dismay.

"Chrono," Aion said in a bored tone, "Let's finish this somewhere else." Chrono sighed.

"I'm sorry Rosette," he said in a small voice, "This is what I need." He gave Rosette one last look, before he and Aion disappeared.


End file.
